1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery built-in wireless ID card unit and an ID verification unit therefor and, more particularly, to a battery built-in wireless ID card unit having an ideal battery saving function, and an ID verification unit therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional battery built-in wireless ID card unit, a control section and the like are kept powered on and always held in an operative state, and part of the unit, e.g., a verification signal reception section or an ID signal transmission section is powered on/off at a predetermined period, thereby reducing the power consumption.
The conventional battery built-in wireless ID card unit employs the battery saving system for powering on/off only part of the unit at a predetermined period. With this arrangement, the remaining sections of the unit must always be set in the operative state, so no large current consumption reducing effect can be obtained.